


Summer Nights

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Let's just call this my Grease homage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three sentence fic where Wes is still upper crust, and Travis is from the wrong side of the tracks.





	Summer Nights

Travis knows he should leave Wes alone: he’s a good, clean cut kid, right side of the tracks and all that, primed for some well bred jock that won’t try to park with him or dance too close or do anything more daring than hold his hand. 

But Wes cuts through the water next to him, smooth and practiced so beautiful and just this side of breathless just to splash him right in the face.

How could Travis ever give him up?


End file.
